


maybe one day

by WarriorQean



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQean/pseuds/WarriorQean
Summary: - WW84 Spoilers -"She always told me he was a hero. He gave up everything to save people he never even knew. Mom loved him more than life itself. More than anything in the world. She's sad that she can't die, never can be with him. When he came back...mom's grateful for the time. Even if it was only a few days at least there's some closure for her there. You have to understand Bruce, I don't think she'll ever stop loving him. Not in this life; not in the next. There is no possible way for her to love anyone as much as she loved him. Even is she falls for someone else he'll always have her heart."
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	maybe one day

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from wattpad

1984

She goes to the doctor two months after Steve dies for the second time.

She knows the symptoms deep down. She knows what they all point too. Especially since she's never been sick in her life, even as a child. Being a god will do that to someone.

The sex was plentiful enough. There was only a few hours rest in the apartment of the maybe engineer, most of the night had been spent making up for lost time. Or maybe that time was never really there to begin with.

"Well Miss Prince, it seems you are indeed pregnant," the doctor smiles up at her from the clipboard. 

Diana stays frozen in her chair, not able to make herself feel anything but shock. 

"Miss Prince? Diana?"

She jumps from her trance, "I'm sorry. Uh, where do I go from here?"

The doctor takes her question to mean something different than it actually does, and he stiffens, the smile slipping. "You do, legally, have...options if you would choose to take them."

Diana barely contains herself from slamming his head into the table directly to his left. She had lived long enough to see women kicked out of their homes as teenagers when they had been unfortunate enough to have sex while being wildly uneducated. Etta helped women like that and others. She pointed them to doctors, real doctors, who wouldn't ask questions and would do whatever the woman wanted done for little to no cost at all. Diana has seen too many women die in the hands of uneducated men who think they know best. She's fought enough and been to enough protests.

Yet she ignores the comment and thanks him for his time. Manages to keep it together on the subway and in the street and give her doorman a smile. She manages not to break down until the lock clicks behind her and she falls to the floor, her back pressed to the door as she cries into her drawn knees. 

She allows herself one night. One night to mourn that the love of her life will never meet his child. That the two people she does and will love most in her life will never meet each other. 

The next day she finds a gynecologist and books an appointment. Hand to her stomach in the mirror with a smile. The joy pouring in.

\---

1985

The apartment is no longer bare save for the few pictures and books. Toys lay haphazardly and a photo of Diana lying in the hospital bed holding her daughter sits in place of the picture of her at Trevor Ranch. 

She paints the room yellow and a nice lilac. Books laced with mythology and history in the shelves that take up one wall. The mobile is clouds and sunflowers. A hamper in the corner and a simple lamp.

She tells bedtime stories of the gods. Of the mighty Antiope and the defeat of Ares. She rocks her daughter to sleep with stories her own mother told her, and she sprinkles in the bravery of a blue-eyed pilot.

Diana hangs a few paintings in the living room. She buys a homemade blanket from a woman with a stand on the side of the street when she visits Greece. It finds a place on the couch and a collection of antique gold plates inscribed with latin hang under the window in the kitchen.

It's not much, but it is a start.

\---

1986

Amara takes her first steps and Diana cries both from happiness and sadness.

\---

1994

Amara turns ten and insists on having a birthday party. Diana bakes a cake, chocolate with rainbow sprinkles. Six girls from Amara's class and their mothers attend. The women sit in Diana's kitchen sipping tea and chatting as the girls squeal in the living room and play games on the balcony. 

Diana likes the comfort of the other women. They talk about mundane things, like shopping and how Diana got the cake so moist and the woman who just got married and her god awful dress. She has her museum companions of course. Spends lunch with them every once in a while and lets herself enjoy work parties. And of course she has Amara. Loneliness has never been a problem considering she has her daughter. 

Besides, any friends she makes she will have to leave or slowly watch die while she remains unchanged.

The women love to talk about Diana. They ask about her hair, how she covers her wrinkles (only twenty products darling), and of course the women ask about Steve. 

"So Diana," Marie says over her cup, "What happened to Amara's father?"

They're anxious, she can read it on them. And they've obviously been wanting to know for longer than they let on.

She smiles a sad smile, "He was a good man. The best I've ever known. I saved him from drowning and that was it really. We fell in love." She paused, catching a glimpse of Amara's blond hair whip down the hall as she chased her friends.

"Did you marry?" It was obvious this detail was important to everyone in the kitchen. 

Diana decided to play along, "Yes. Quite quickly actually. I would have loved him for the rest of my life, I will love him for the rest of my life," She sipped her tea, "Time never did seem to be on our side."

That night she tells Amara it is time for her to train as a warrior.

Her daughter gives her the biggest smile Diana has ever seen.

\---

1998

"That the best you got?" Amara dances on her feet, energy ever present in her steps.

Diana grins, tilting her head as she sees the opening. She strikes with her staff, kicking the one in Amara's hands away as she does. 

The fourteen-year-old is disappointed from her position on the floor.

"That wasn't fair mom, I'd already beaten you."

Diana looks into the crystal eyes in front of her, "A battle is never fair."

\---

2004

Diana sips her wine and studies the menu of the diner. It's far too stereotypical for her taste and she can smell the grease from the kitchen.

A bell dings above the door and Amara slides into the seat across from Diana. 

Without looking up she speaks, "You had to pick the place with the most code violations in the country."

"I'll have you know that the place with the most code violations is two miles down the road. This is a walk in the park compared to the burger there. Besides, it's cheap."

"You're the one who wanted to be self-sufficient."

"Yeah well..."

Diana smiles at her daughter, still shrugging off her thick winter coat onto the back of the seat behind her. 

"You look beautiful darling."

"I look the same as I always look mom," the words aren't angry ones.

Diana means it too. Amara's hair falls in longs golden waves over her shoulders, almost identical to the ones Diana favors. The blond color has lightened considerably since her youth, going from a dishwater to rays to sun that resemble a cross between Steve's and Hippolyta's. Her eyes are as blue as ever, nails trimmed yet the thumbs bit down to stubs like always. 

"So." Diana folds her hands on the table once the waitress takes their order, "Tell me about this boy of yours."

Amara rolls her eyes, "Boys mom. Plural."

\---

2017

"Your mother is a curious woman."

Amara squints at the man before her, "She's a powerful woman. You may have curious confused with intimidating."

Bruce laughs from across the table. The restaurant is expensive, one of the best in Paris. A man like Bruce probably has a standing reservation. 

"You barely resemble her," he sips his whiskey slowly, "Except for the nose. And the confidence of course." Amara would find it patronizing, if she didn't know Bruce.

"I look like my father. At least from what pictures there are of him."

Bruce looks thoughtful, "I've always wondered about him."

Amara snorts. "Is this your ploy? Try to figure out if my mom will sleep with you by asking about the love of her life?"

"I don't just want to sleep with her."

"Wow. Way to make me less apprehensive."

"Amara."

She considers him for a moment. Bruce is powerful. He respects her mother, that much she can see. He's not one to stand in her way. They would be a good match. Not perfect, but good.

"Fine, you asked," Amara takes a breath. "She always told me he was a hero. He gave up everything to save people he never even knew. Mom loved him more than life itself. More than anything in the world. She's sad that she can't die, never can be with him. When he came back...mom's grateful for the time. Even if it was only a few days at least there's some closure for her there. You have to understand Bruce, I don't think she'll ever stop loving him. Not in this life; not in the next. There is no possible way for her to love anyone as much as she loved him. Even is she falls for someone else he'll always have her heart."

Bruce swirls his drink as Diana walks through the door, making her way to the table and apologizing for her lateness. Bruce mutters a thanks when they part ways.

\---

2018

Not much changes when Diana tells Amara about her relationship with Bruce. It's almost as if her daughter was expecting it. Training is the same as always. The others may make a few more jokes, especially concerning their sex life, but nothing Diana wasn't expecting. 

She finds it nice, to have a partner again. She has had other partners of course. There was a woman in the early 2000s that was very nice, and a man at a new year's eve party when the mortals thought the world would end. They were never permanent. She wasn't truly ready to become attached again. 

She does like Bruce, loves him even. Not like she loved Steve, but still love. Yet there is that inkling in the back of her mind. The reminder that he will grow old while she stays the same as she always does. Already he is getting a few grey hairs, courtesy of the life of a hero she supposes. He gets hurt after a battle; is always sore when they go to bed. She never falters or missteps. Even if she is hit the wound heals itself within a day. 

She likes Bruce the more time they spend together, and she'll hold on to him while she can. But nothing lasts forever.

Besides, no one could ever replace her Steve.

\---

2025

Her bags are packed when Bruce comes home from the benefit gala.

Not literally of course. Amara helped her to move the majority of her things out already. All she has is one lonely bag by her feet as she waits. 

He walks through the door slowly and tired. Stops abruptly when he sees her there in the foyer. 

Bruce gulps and moves past her to hang his coat. "Going somewhere?"

She sighs, "Bruce."

"I didn't think you were scheduled for Paris until next week." He continues to make his hands busy, as if he is afraid to face the truth.

"Bruce," he finally meets her eyes, "I'm sorry."

He snorts, "You're sorry?"

She flinches, "It's not like you thought this would last forever did you? Already people are starting to ask questions."

"I don't care what other people notice. Please...just stay."

She shakes her head, "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Can't or won't."

"Both."

They stare at each other for a minute. Diana knows how she feels about him is genuine, that he loves her in the ways he knows how. Neither of them ever actually gave themselves into the relationship completely though. (She’d be lying if she said it’s never a blond haired man when he holds her in the night and not Bruce). 

Diana walks through the door and never looks back.

\---

2030

The beach is the most beautiful sight Diana has ever seen.

The boat is pathetic, leaking from battling the storms surrounding the island, meant to keep it hidden. Five years of hard work has led them to this moment.

A group is waiting on the shore, the sun shining brilliantly as it always does. It took them five years, but nothing has made Diana more gleeful than the sight of her mother standing on the sand.

She runs to her weeping, their hug lasting not long enough for Diana's taste. The others hug her as well, and she has missed all of them equally.

"Diana?" Her mother is looking at Amara.

Diana takes a breath, "Mother, this is Amara. My daughter."

Hippolyta breaks into an even bigger smile and they embrace. Diana smiles as well, her heart aching a bit when she thinks about who's missing from the moment. Antiope and all those lost on the beach that day. And Steve. Her Steve should be there, smiling as he shakes her mother's hand and embraces his daughter, unchanged and beautiful as always. 

The thought brings more nostalgia than pain to her heart.

The amazons move as one as Diana carries her bag in one hand. She thinks herself lucky to spend eternity with the ones she loves, and the memory of the man who she once plucked from the sea.


End file.
